COT: Tale of Rukia Nura
by Talemaster
Summary: Rukia after crossing the dangai finds herself in a strange forest and not the soul society and stranger is the fact that her body has turned to that of a child and as she explores the forest she meets a group of monsters that she had never seen neither hollow nor ghosts attacking a group of solders and without a moments thought she attacks and thus begins her journey.


**This is my first fanfic so please don't mind my writing and for a quick summary this tale is about Rukia being transported to an unknown world called Tyrranggana and she comes in contact with the Nura Clan and after a seemingly overwhelming showcase of power by the second head of the clan and no way to return to her own world she decides to join the Nura Clan and help them till she finds her way back and also some characters from Inuyasha will also make appearances of which some may be permanent to the story-line.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Nura : Rise of the yokai clan and Inuyasha and any other anime characters that may what so ever appear in this story and tales to come.**

Many twists and turns are there so enjoy also COT consists of tales of other character so do check them out also.

**The Chronicles Of Tyrranggana.**

**The Tale Of Nura Rukia.**

It may have been the last time she would see him, it may have been the last time she would see this small town again but she knew she had to say goodbye whether she wanted or not, with Aizen captured and sealed away and Ichigo losing his powers her duty as a reaper beckoned her to leave her friends with whom she had spent the past year and as she said farewell to them and enter the dark passage back to soul society she felt that she was really going far away from them.

As she step out of the dark passage into the blinding light she found herself facing the blue moon and the night sky and a strange heaviness overwhelmed her and it was no aura or pressure that overwhelmed her but the sheer weight of her sword that she had been effortlessly carrying for many years now seemed as heavy as the first time she carried it maybe heavier. The sudden increase in the weight of her sword made Rukia lost her balance and she fell quickly to the ground faster than usual the uncertain changes she felt the heaviness of her sword, the incredibly strong pull of gravity and the weak resistance against it. And as if she knew if she tried to stop in midair her bones would be crushed to fine dust and as she helplessly fell she felt the cold embrace of the wind around her and she let it direct her fall and she closed her eyes and a moment of self awareness overcame her and she knew that after exiting the dangai she was not herself but all thoughts were cut by the cold splash of water as her body hit a lake.

Moments later as Rukia manage to reach the shore struggling with the weight of her sword she gasped desperately for air. And after recovering and collecting her jumbled thoughts Rukia began to inspect her surroundings.

"Well i somehow managed to reach the shore but why did the dangai lead me here and not into soul society though i don't know why but this is surely the living world and yet it does not fell like it at all. I have to know more of this place." Rukia thought.

As she turned around she saw the wide lake and the reflection of the stars and the two moons left and enchanting scenery which mesmerized her.

"Wait! **WHAT? TWO MOONS!" **Rukia let out a scream so high it hurt her ears "So this is not the Soul Society then... No this is not even Earth." And though she feared to ask the question, the question simple came to her mind "Where am i? What is this place? If this is not Earth where is this place?" These questions soon brought an unknown fear in her mind but it was the last question that made her tremble with despair for she somehow new this was not Earth, somehow knew this was still the living world but this very knowledge made her question **"HOW? How am i going to go back home now?" **Rukia mentally screamed

"For now I have to where I am now." Rukia thought.

As she surveyed her surrounding she began to see her reflection in the water and upon seeing it she said "Why am i not surprised anymore?" as her face twitched in irritation and a slight anger for she saw that her body had turned to when she was a child of about 7-8 years.

"If this is one of Mayuri crazy experiments and he is observing me then i swear I'll forget that he is a captain any nothing but a crazy mad scientist." Rukia thought and also mentally began thinking about of how she would torture him and even if he turns into slime she would freeze him and feed as an ice-cream popsicle to dogs.

After drying her properly and adjusting herself to her now regressed body she headed inside the forest Flash-stepping across the larger than normal trees after sighting a village from the tallest tree she decide to go there to see if she could find more about this place and she speed to the place. As Rukia was heading to the village she came across a group of people being attacked by strange creatures which look like humans but were not but were not hollows Rukia decided to help them.

Rukia quickly use shunpo and appeared between the two group shouting"RUN" Hearing this the humans quickly ran for their lives while the monsters stood there staring a the little girl who was in an offensive stance holding a thin light sword but clearly larger than the girl as one of them started laughing at the situation Rukia disappeared only to reappear behind the group of the monsters who were now covered in multiple cuts only a three remained standing while the others fell down but not dead as Rukia failed to land any fatal attacks due to the thick skin of her opponents.

The two standing soon realise the had to fight a bit seriously as the girl was no joke. Among the two one was wearing a shirt made of white tiger skin and his arms also had such strips and but his hand seemed normal and he would have seemed normal if not for hi feline like fangs which were visible as he charged forward with his spear, the other was just standing there observing them he was a tall man and wore a black monks clothing and hid his face in a veil the hat proof nothing more than a hindrance in revealing his identity and he held a monks staff using as a support to stand as he nurse the little cuts that he had barely avoided.

The tiger shouted at the monk "Hey! monk help me catch this brat will ya."

"That i can't do though she is a strong opponent i am suppose to protect children not harm them"

**"Yeow! **you and your origins. You know that could get you killed in the future you know." The tiger said .

"Shouldn't you be focusing somewhere else" The monk simply replied

Rukia saw the two converse and knew she had little threat from the monk but had to take caution against him as he could interevene any moment but their conversation provided a small opening in the tiger's defense and her now small body was enough to slip through os she just dived sraight in. The tiger after hearing the monk's warning quickly sidestepped but found Rukia between him and his spear with her palm facing him.

"Any last words."

"Uh...sorry." the tiger sheepishly said

"Hadou No. 33 Soukatsui" Rukia yelled.

"That was a warning shot the next will not not be one so cease attacking humans from now on."

The tiger just stood stun as the blue flame had barely miss his face and exploded in the tree behind him and by the sound that followed he did not like it one bit. This girl was certainly no joke.

"Attack humans I am sorry to say young lady but those humans were bandits trying to rob us and we merely defended ourselves"The monk said.

"What theres no way that was the case those guys clearly looked scared and you guys looked ready to attack them also who the hell uses the symbol Fear in their banner apart from bandits." Rukia protested clearly in disbelief of what she heard but which seemed the truth considering their clothing against the humans who had run off.

"I don't like the look of it"

"Look of what?"

"That."

As Rukia tried to turned she was hugged tightly from behind and she heard a rather feminine voice, for some odd reason she didn't have a good felling.

**"SOOOO CUUUUUTTTTTEEEEEE"**.

"Oh boy! here we go again."

* * *

Chapter end

Next chapter Meeting With the devil


End file.
